The Search Across Krynn
by SapphireDragon2
Summary: A search for Rasitlin that takes place about a year or so before the War of the Lance (Now With CH 3)
1. The Tower at Wayreth

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance  
  
The Search Across Krynn  
  
Chapter 1: The Tower at Wayreth  
  
Sara walked to the door of her room and looked out. Still no sign of him. She turned angrily from the door and resumed her pacing, red robes rustling about her as she did so.  
  
" He should be back by now," she whispered angrily to herself. Moments later a gray ball of fur that was a cat sulked into the room. She turned to it and frowned. " What took you so long?"  
  
" I got caught up," the cat purred back. " He almost saw me."  
  
Sara sighed and sat down at her desk. " So what did he say Alex?"  
  
Alex yawned and jumped onto her lap.  
  
" Well?" Sara asked impatiently.  
  
" They were discussing a young red robe named Raistlin Majere."  
  
" And?" she prompted while getting out paper, ink, and a quill as to take down everything Alex said.  
  
" Par-Salian seems to think he will be our savior or something of that sort against the coming darkness. Truthfully from what I've heard I don't see how," he replied while licking his paws. " So have you found that spell yet or not? I'm beginning to get a hairball from all of this licking I seem to want to do."  
  
Sara shook her head. " That's not important right now Apprentice. We'll work on turning you back human when matters are not so pressing. What else do you know of Raistlin?"  
  
" He's physically weak. Seems he was injured in the Test. Par-Salian wouldn't mention it."  
  
Sara nodded understanding. Pain briefly flashed across her face as she thought of her test. " Where is he now?"  
  
" Not sure. With his Twin somewhere. He's from Solace though," Alex responded while looking questionably up at Sara. " You're not thinking of. you are aren't you?" shock spread across Alex's furry face.  
  
Sara didn't notice. She was busy writing a note that she knew Justarius would find and give to the head of their order. Once done she laid it face up on the desk. "Justarius should see it here shouldn't he?" she asked while standing.  
  
Alex sighed. " Undoubtedly"  
  
" Good," she said while walking over to the shelf on the other side of the room that held her spell books. " Gather your things Alex. We're going to find Raistlin Majere."  
  
" Why and how may I ask?"  
  
" I want to meet him. He's all Par-Salian and Antimodes speak of," she answered briskly. " As to how I'll find him Lunitari will aid me. I'll start in Solace."  
  
" Here we go again," Alex rolled his eyes. " Let's just hope she doesn't turn me into something worse this time." 


	2. Solace

First off I must warn the readers that my spelling is horrible so if anything is spelt wrong please don't get too mad. Lets continue with Chapter Two: Solace of The Search Across Krynn Disclaimer: As I said I don't own any of the Dragonlance characters throughout the entirety of this story. (Just for the record)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Solace  
  
In a small clearing not far from the town of Solace two figures emerged into the blood red light of Lunitari. One was a red robed mage with golden hair and brilliant blue eyes the other was a slate gray cat with very long hair and green/yellow eyes. Sara and Alex stared into the wall of trees in front of them.  
  
"Just great," Alex complained. "Now you've gotten us lost again."  
  
"Quiet!" Sara demanded, slight irritation entering her voice. This forest was affecting her keen sense of direction. She stared one way then the next until she found what she was looking for: a small dirt path that would take them to Solace. "We're not lost. Follow me." She led the way down the path as Alex trotted slowly behind her.  
  
  
  
In the Inn of the Last Home, where one comes for Otik's famous spiced potatoes, Tika was just heading back to the kitchen for another skillet of potatoes and mug of ale when a young woman dressed in red robes entered the inn and sat down at the table in the far corner of the room. (A table that would later would hold the unsuspecting Warriors of the Lance) Tika looked at the young woman then sighed. Another customer to see to.  
  
Sara sat back in her chair and took in her surroundings. The table to the left of her had what looked to be a group of locals from Solace who were enjoying the potatoes and fine ale. Across the room, near the door, three travelers sat with their cloaks still on and faces hidden in the darkness of their hoods. She noticed them staring back at her then begin to whisper quietly to one another giving her more glances in between. Being unable to see their faces Sara couldn't tell of what race they were but instead made a mental note to stay away from them.  
  
With the next traveler Alex sulked into the inn and made his way to Sara unnoticed.  
  
"Hear anything?" Sara asked once he was safely under her table.  
  
"No. Nothing," Alex replied with a tinge of anger in his voice. "I almost got my tail stepped on!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
The barmaid with fiery red curls who had previously been seeing to the locals beside Sara's table came over to her table.  
  
"What can I get you?" Tika asked in the best fake cheerful voice possible. The weariness on her face was visible.  
  
"Water please and some answers if you don't mind," Sara replied softly motioning for Tika to sit down.  
  
Unsure of what else to do Tika obeyed and sat down across from Sara.  
  
"I'm searching for Raistlin Majere. Any idea where I can find him?" Sara asked casually.  
  
Tika took a moment to think. "You mean Caramon's brother?" she sighed then frowned. "They've been gone for the last three years. I don't know where they are. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you for your time then," Sara said bewildered. Tika nodded and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Well what are we going to do now?" Alex purred softly from beneath the table.  
  
Sara sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know,"  
  
"Too bad. Can we go home now?" Alex asked sleepily. "I'm tired."  
  
"No!" Sara replied fiercely. "I'm not giving up!"  
  
A light tap on the shoulder startled her back into reality and out of her rage. Sara looked up into the light blue almond shaped eyes of what could only be a young elf. The young elf who had come over from the table across the room removed his traveling cloak and sat down next to Sara.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear you mention the name Raistlin Majere. What business do you have with him may I ask?" The elf asked politely.  
  
Sara looked long at the elf before answering. Light blue eyes and wavy golden hair that cascaded about his shoulders didn't ring a bell in her mind at the moment. There was nothing suspicious about him other then the fact that he was still young and boldly walked up to a person he didn't know and start conversation about a mage he should know nothing about. He didn't look like the Dark Elves she had seen but then again you could never tell. A young mage named Dalamar she had met was sure to be kicked out of Silvanesti once they got wind of what he had been dabbling in and he didn't remotely look evil. Curiosity got the better of her. After all curiosity killed the cat, not the mage. She nodded. "Who are you? Do you know Raistlin?"  
  
She saw the elf's shoulders lift in a shrug. "I do not, of course, but I know someone who does. As for my name it is Teryenas. You may call me Teryen."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Sara asked suspiciously. There was something in his voice that made her think twice about trusting him.  
  
"For your own benefit as well as mine," Teryen replied smoothly.  
  
"I don't trust him," Alex chimed from underneath the table.  
  
The voice startled Teryen visibly. He quickly looked under the table at Alex in shock.  
  
"It spoke!" he exclaimed shakily.  
  
"No dua," was Alex's response as he leapt up onto Sara's lap again and eyed Teryen curiously. "I wouldn't listen to him. Let's just go back home Master. Please," Alex begged.  
  
Sara sighed. "I already told you that's not an option," she then turned to Teryen. "Will you take us to this person who knows Raistlin?"  
  
Teryen nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't have bothered you if I wouldn't," Teryen responded allowing a little too much eagerness into his voice. "We are leaving for Qualinesti in the morning. Will you meet us outside of this inn?"  
  
Sara agreed. "I shall." She watched as Teryen got up and walked silently back to his table and eagerly awaiting friends.  
  
  
Well there's chapter two. Please review and tell my how you're enjoying it so far. Thanks. ~SapphireDragon 


	3. Qualinesti

Well now Alex and I are going to meet the elves! Wow. Should be interesting. I'm sorry there's been little action but I'm building up to it. These things take time you know. Well I promise chapter 4 will be exciting. You'll see why once you read this.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance  
  
  
Chapter Three : Qualinesti  
Light fell in golden pools to the floor from the many windows and skylights in the room. Elves were always known for their unique ideas on living space. The Tower of the Sun was a prime example. The Chamber of the Speaker of the Sun was made to catch as much sun as possible. Lights were not nessicary during the day for this reason.  
  
Alex looked around the Chamber in amazement. The sheer size of it was unnerving. It was impossibly large. Too large to fit inside the tower in his opinion. No pillars or columns supported the ceiling. Overhead the walls came up to form a dome. The dome featured a tile mosaic that held the sun and the red and silver moons surrounded by stars and separated by a rainbow so that it was day on one side and night on the other.  
  
As he turned to look at Sara, whether by coincidence or something more, sunlight reflected off of the red moon above to form a pool of blood red light around her as she stood waiting to meet the Speaker of the Sun.  
  
The Speaker of the Sun entered the chamber from a small antechamber off to the side. Behind him his eldest son Porthios followed eyeing Sara hostilely.  
  
Sara watched them enter, watched Porthios most of all. She didn't like him and obviously he had the same thoughts judging by his expression. Sara had never met him before, but there are those you can just tell will give you trouble and he was one of them.  
  
Teryen was the first to address the Speaker. After motioning for Sara to stay where she was he went up to him. "Your Majesty, I have returned from the mission you sent me on and have brought back someone from the Tower of Wayreth. She is seeking the wizard Raistlin Majere. Perhaps she knows something about what Varilya overheard," Teryen exclaimed obviously excited. Throughout their journey to Qualinesti Teryen and the other two elves with them had remained silent most of the time. When Teryen did talk to Sara it was to find out whether she had been in the Tower of High Sorcery lately or not. Having been their the evening before meeting him she said yes. He had been pleased with the news and remained silent for the remainder of the trip. Now it seemed this was of some importance.  
  
The Speaker looked at Sara and frowned. "She is a Red Robe," he said softly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"I was unable to find one of the Order of White Robes your Majesty," Teryen replied regretfully. " She is trustworthy though. I made sure of that. She is also a member of the Conclave if I'm not mistaken."  
  
How could he know so much! Sara's face distorted into a look of horror. She didn't recall telling him that. She had only told him she had been in the Tower recently but nothing more then that.  
  
Alex gave her a sharp "I told you so" look. "Never trust Elves. Especially young Elves," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Have you questioned her yet? What does she know of this 'coming darkness' that the wizard Par-Salian speaks of?" The Speaker asked Teryen.  
  
Teryen shook his head. "I have not questioned her yet Majesty. Your orders were only to confirm that they had been in the Tower and bring them to you unharmed. I thought you would like to do the questioning,"  
  
Sara sighed. What have I gotten myself into? The sun set beneath the horizon, going down in a swirl of red, orange, and pink. The light around Sara diminished. Perhaps Lunitari has left me because of my stupidity. The thought was frightening, but then Sara looked outside and saw the red moon rising above the trees to shine brilliantly in the sky. No, she thought, I will not give up. I'll show these Elves who it is they're dealing with. Lunitari is with me as she always has and will not leave me so long as I have faith in her.  
  
The speaker nodded in approval to Teryen then cautiously (You can never bee too careful when your king) approached Sara. He stopped about 10 feet away and stared at her, sizing her up. Porthios was doing the same but from further away.  
  
Sara knew what was passing through their minds. Human: weak, indecisive, unpredictable, easily manipulated, and worst of all treacherous. Ok, perhaps she had fallen into this a little too easily, but it was because she wasn't paying attention then. It had been awhile since she had left the tower for adventuring. It had also been awhile since she had had dealings with elves but she remembered enough to know it's better to cooperate first and get info then go and show off your power in front of the entire elven nation of Qualinesti. She wasn't a member of the Conclave for nothing.  
  
"What is it I can help you with your Majesty?" She asked kindly with a slight bow to the King of the elves.  
  
"Explain what darkness is coming and why the wizard Par-Salian sees it fit to keep all knowledge of this secret." The Speaker demanded mildly.  
  
"May I ask how his Majesty got the impression that Master Par-Salian knew or knows of any 'coming darkness'" Sara asked in return. She wasn't answering any questions until she got some answers herself.  
  
Porthios's face contorted in anger. "Do not take this from a human Father! How dare she imply that we are spying on the Tower of High Sorcery!"  
  
The Speaker motioned for Porthios to calm down, at which he attempted but failed miserably. "She has a right to know Porthios. A young mage named Varilya was in the tower not long ago and heard Par-Salian speak of this darkness that was to come. He spoke also of one who was to fight this darkness, a mage named Raistlin Majere. What do you know of the darkness and Raistlin Majere?"  
  
Sara stood silent for a moment before answering. "Then you yourself know nothing of Raistlin?"  
  
"No," he answered simply.  
  
"I will tell you what little I know. Over the last few months we of the red and white robes have noticed that our black robed brethren have become quite scarce. At first we thought nothing of it, but then came the dreams. A number of us, myself and my apprentice included, have received a dream on several occasions," Sara responded somewhat distracted. She was recalling the dream.  
  
"Will you explain this dream?" the Speaker asked intrigued. Awed silence had fallen in the chamber. Even Porthios was silent, listening intently.  
  
"In the dream I was high up, above the ground, in the air. The entire continent of Ansalon was below me. I could see from Kalaman in the north to Tarsis in the south, from Sancrist in the west to Kendermore in the East. At first all seemed relatively peaceful but then came a huge dark cloud from the north. It swept over all of Ansalon. The cloud then broke into five parts one red, one blue, one black, one white, and one green. They all settled over different parts of the continent. These clouds unleashed terrible storms all around them. Many people suffered and died from these storms. At the very end of the dream the clouds untied again to form a huge cloud shaped like a dragon. Then it came right at me and right before it got to me I woke up. I immediately went to the head of our order and told him. He wasn't surprised. Others had shared the same dream as I've said before. They also went to him. We think it's a warning sent to us by Solinari and Lunitari. It's all that the heads of the orders speak of," Sara explained.  
  
The Speaker began to pace restlessly. "What could this mean? This has more meaning then just a storm," he whispered to himself, but in the silence his voice carried.  
  
"We do have some guesses at what it may mean, but they're only presumptions," Sara replied quietly.  
  
"Will you speak them?" Porthios was the one who spoke to the shock of most in the room. He had been silent since his outburst, deep in thought.  
  
Sara nodded. "We know the colors mean something: Red, Blue, Green, White, and Black. The cloud represents a storm, a battle so to speak, or even our enemies who may attack as savagely as a storm. Then there is the dragon at the end," Sara walked over to one of the windows and looked out and up into the clear night sky. "Red, blue, green, white, and black are the colors of the evil dragons who serve the Dark Queen. We feel she will wage some battle but we don't know when or how," Sara said calmly.  
  
The Speaker had stopped his pacing. He now stared wide eyed at Sara. The true meaning of what she said sunk in. They were all doomed.  
  
"Do not lose hope yet your Majesty," Sara said answering his thoughts aloud. "The other gods will not sit around and do nothing while Takhisis tries to conquer Krynn. They're preparing as we speak."  
  
"So this mage, Raistlin, is suppose to stop the Dark Queen?" Teryen asked shocked.  
  
"With help of course. Now you see why I wish to meet him," Sara answered briskly.  
  
Alex finally understood his masters intent. He was awed by the resolve he saw. Scared by the knowledge she held. She should be the head of the red robes, he though. She only needed the chance to prove her skill in the Art.  
  
The room was silent, unnervingly silent. Porthios didn't move or make a sound for that matter, The Speaker was still struck dumb by the thought of the Dark Queen ruling Krynn, Teryen was staring open mouthed in amazement at Sara, and Sara was staring up at the stars.  
  
After what felt like an eternity of silence Porthios was the one to speak. "What is it we do then?" he asked softly.  
  
Sara turned to look at him. "Prepare,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Anything," she replied. "We have no idea what to expect so expect anything."  
  
The Speaker sighed. "The hour is late. I must have time to think over this news. Miss. I never did catch your name," the Speaker said softly.  
  
"You never asked," Alex replied to himself.  
  
"My name is Sara," Sara replied politely.  
  
"Miss Sara, I would kindly ask that you remain here in Qualinesti until I can sort this out. Would you mind?" the Speaker asked kindly.  
  
"I would be honored your Majesty. I thank you for your offer."  
  
"Porthios, will you see to it that Lady Sara is found a room to stay in?"  
  
Porthios nodded. "Good night Father,"  
  
The Speaker of the Sun left the room holding his head trying to sort out all of the new developments inside.  
  
  
  
Over the next several days Sara and Alex stayed in Qualinesti with the Speaker. Sara repeated her story many times and finally the Speaker had gotten everything straightened out in his mind. He was still unsure on what action he was going to take but they figured he had some time to decide on that.  
  
Sara left Qualinesti well supplied and ready to resume her search for Raistlin. She had heard from a young white robe (Varilya of course) that she had overheard that Raistlin might be in the north, near Sanction. Sara wasn't sure how accurate this report was but it was all she had. Sara and Alex headed for Sanction.  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter three. Now you see why I say chapter four should get exciting. I know this chapter was long but it had lost of necessary background info. I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I've only gotten one review so far!!!  
  
- SapphireDragon 


End file.
